


Running-Minho fanfic (The Maze Runner)

by kohai_desu



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohai_desu/pseuds/kohai_desu
Summary: The smell of the room was driving driving me crazy. It frustrates me.  Not the white walls nor lack of windows.And the fact that they never turned off the light. Just alone.  All alone. Complete isolation.She sent everyone away, away to maze. My mother sent them all.But...why? Why did she sent them? Mother is…so cruel. I tried to calm myself down.Everyday I watch them get sent  away. Every month, her right arm will bring more kids, teens to early 20s. To test them, to get the cure.I wanted to get out. I hated here. No I still do. These unlimited thoughts are just pondering in my brain.I heard that they are planning to make a cure, I remember her saying it very confidently.A cure to Flare, a terrifying virus that takes away anything that make a person human. WICKED is good, my mother repeats to everyone even me and her employers.I sat down on my bed staring at the frickin door, waiting to be opened.Thinking about all those people that went to maze while I couldn't do anything to stop them from losing their memories and getting sent to the maze.I need to save them myself. To make things right.





	1. Chap1 - What?? Greenie? Shut the hell up, mate

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!! slow update.  
> I'll try to update very month.  
> also there might be some cures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alarm rings to indicate the new supplies and Greenie has Arrived but what Gladers find is a SHE???

Chap1 - What?? Greenie? Shut the hell up, mate

Dark. Dark. Darkness surrounded me as I tried to get out.

“Far out, where the hell am I? ” Than it hit me. I’m trapped. “Sheet.” I muttered.

“This forking box is still moving…” wait, a box?   Then it hit me.

A box has an opening, which is usually on the top… I pushed the what-I-think-is-lid to open up.

“Jesus christ. This is forking heavy.” I complained. Bee-p Beeeeeep Beep Beeeeeep what the- an alarm?  

“Sheet. Better get out before anyone notices.” I told myself. With my full strength I pushed the lid open.

“Yay!! It opened...?” while I was cheering I saw a white dot that gradually got bigger.

Light?  I got ready to jump out and run for my life. SMASH!!  

The lid that I have opened has been smashed due to crashing into what i think is a ground?

Opps. Oh well, Better run away now. I shrugged my shoulders and jumped out of the box as I heard people murmuring.

What the fork is going on? Probably it’s my cue to escape!!

With that group of people whom I didn’t take a good look at I ran.

Thank god that I was a Runner back in my primary school. Heh, I always came first.

“Someone, get him!!” A male voice yelled across the field. Quickly glancing back at the group I saw few boys running towards me.

Sheet. I focused back on running faster away from those boys. An opening! God is on my side today! How lucky am I!  

While I was running towards the opening a small group of people came in running.

“GALLY!!! CATCH HIM!!” A british voice yelled out, again. “Um.. sure??” he said unsurely until he noticed me.

Great, just great. I should just jump over him. Easy. So guess what I did.

I jumped over this ‘Gally’ guy who was just about to catch me by my waist.

I put my hands on his shoulder and flipped myself over and continued running.

Gosh my life. As soon as I was about to go pass through the opening, it started to move.

Oh no!! Wait my freedom!! Sadly I couldn’t make it. Dropping to my knees and hands I sulk not able to escape.

“Jesus christ, I could’ve made it out there.” I scolded myself. Feeling pissed off. Oh well...maybe next time.

I stood up as I feel people staring at my ass.

I’ll crush those idiots! I was about to run again when a strong arm grabbed my waist and throw me over his shoulders.

“Hey!” I yelled. “Drop me down!” I started to hit him on his back. “Put me down!!” I yelled again to this stranger.

“You should thank me, Greenie.” he said. “You are really good runner.”

“Well, duh~ If I was bad at running why would I even run anyways. And one more thing. Put. Me. Down.” I growled.

“You want me to put you down, aye??” He sassed.

“Of course I want you to put me down. What do ya think, aye?” I told him pissed off.

Then the stupid idiot just decided to drop me down.

But thanks to my quick reflexes and animal instincts I did not fall on my face.

“Hey idiot you should thank my reflexes that kicked in when you dropped me.” I told the guy who randomly decided to drop me onto the cold hard ground.

“That was not very good thing to do to a fine lady like me.” I said dusting my hands.

“So, where the hell am I? And am I the only girl in here?” I rambled on as the people just stared at me for no reason.

Why are they staring at me for?   So decided to walk away when the british accent guy walk up to me.

“Hey Greenie, do you remember anything? Maybe at least your name or something?”

what the hell is wrong with that idiot? Of course I remember everything.who does he think I am?

“Excuse me Mr. British accent, I ain’t an idiot who can’t remember anything. I remember everything.” I smartly said to them.

I only came here because I hate my mother. She killed him and her, and lastly sent these innocent people out here for no reason except that they are her subjects that she loves. More than her own daughter.

I thought sadly.I want a real family. Please I want a family. A one happy family is all I’m asking for. Nothing more or nothing less.

I looked around this place. “Glade,” a deep voice cut in, “this place is called a Glade. I’m Alby, and you are?”

“Emily. Emily Paige. Nice to meet you here mate. Too bad that you aren’t Immune enough to survive the Flare.” I mumbled the last part so no one can hear me saying it.

“Emily Paige, aye? I’m Newt. one question, Emily how old are you now?”

“15 this year and i’m guessing that you all are in late teens or over, well I mean majority of you are at least.” I replied swinging my index finger around the air.

Everyone seems to be so stunned. I wonder why?

“Hey, Greenie! Come here!” a guy said. “What?? Greenie? Shut the hell up, mate.” I growled at him.


	2. Chap2 - Weird drink. Is it Gally’s piss or what? *hic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily takes a tour with Alby then meets few Gladers. Campfire event is on. Emily drinks that drink. What would happen?

**Chap2 - Weird drink. Is it Gally’s piss or what? *** **_hic_ **

“Okay shank, this is the Glade.” Alby said as he and I walked around this “Glade” area. 

“This Glade is our home as soon as we were sent by some people that we don’t even know.” Alby continued,

“we basically have three simple rules. 1.Never go beyond those walls. 2.Never hurt other Gladers. 3.Do your duty. If you follow those rules then you’re all good to go.” 

“Thanks for the tour, I guess.” I mumbled the last part to myself. 

“Alby,” I called. “Hmm??” he replied. 

“What are some duties that I can do?” I asked him. 

“Well, basically we have Slicers, Cooks, Track-hoes, builders, Med-jacks, Baggers, Sloppers, Bricknicks and lastly Runners.”  He said counting and directing his fingers to show me where the jobs/duties take places. 

“I’m the first-in-command, and Newt is second-in-command” Alby stated firmly. 

“Ah, also just letting you know, this is Slammer where you would get yourself stuck in here if you break the rules. Or even worse, get Banished. You understood, Greenie?” 

“Yeah i do- Wait a minute, I ain’t Greenie. I’m Emily!” I exclaimed at Alby who was trying to hold in his laughter but miserably failed. 

“Pfft,” another voice joined in. I turned around with face burning with embarrassment only come to face-to-face with Newt. 

“Stop laughing at me it is not funny!” I declared.

“Hey,” Newt called out, “There will be a Campfire to welcome you to Glade.“ Newt said. 

“Tonight there will be a Campfire? Wow, I feel so appreciated thanks guys.” I said half sarcastically.

_ It’s not gonna be bad, right? _ I looked behind me as I heard people coming in through the big gates, also known as the maze entrance. 

“Newt, where will I sleep?” I asked him before he made his way to ‘Runners’. 

“Well, it’s up to you not me. You can either sleep with a guy in your  _ his  _ room or if you don’t wanna, then you could arrange you a room. Maybe...” newt said giving me a smile. 

A smile that I never saw in years. Snapping out of my own thoughts I gave him a smile, a  _ fake _ smile. At least it was better than nothing. 

Soon enough I was left alone to explore the Glade. I saw a small forest which it took my interest. Quietly I made my way to the small forest. 

The smell of the nature, the cool breeze coming through and the complete silence that filled the small forest. 

Seeing the sunlight peep through the leaves that are covering the sky, it looks magnificent to me. It made my soul calm. 

Makes me want to forget about my true self, just making me fall under the spell of the nature. 

Without a second thought I went inside the small forest. Humming a little song that I have no idea what it was called. 

It seem to be stuck inside my head. A song that I sang when I was broken, sad, angry, depressed, frustrated and felt worthless in this world. 

Pure nature...it seems to call out to me. I want to become a part of it. In order to ease my mind and maybe if possible, erase my existence in this world. 

I admired the trees on my way inside the forest when I then realized that I don’t have any shoes on.

"Oh, just great way to start my life in Glade.” I scold myself. 

The environment around me started to get dark. “Oh I should get out of here. I don’t wanna miss the Campfire” I told myself as I turned around to walk my back out to Gladers. 

When sudden cold chill when down my spine. “...” my breath hitched as I frozen, unable to move. 

_ Who is out there...someone dangerous. B-but w-who? _ Hearing the steps getting louder and louder indicating me that  _ someone _ is coming closer to where I am standing. 

_ I need to run! I need to run! Emily snap out of it! _ Taking a deep breath I took off running. 

The steps I heard was moving fast as well following my trail.  _ I’m scared... _ I ran faster only hearing my own heart thumping harder than necessary and continuous sound of running steps right behind me. 

Quickly running to light that seems to get bigger. 

“Almost there…!” I exclaimed feeling relieved. Running away for my life I saw Alby standing out there. 

“Alby!” I called him. Then Alby looked confused for a while until he saw me running towards him.  

“What is it?” he asked me as soon as I reached him. “I was being chased...” I said my voice quivering. 

“I got scared and came running from the small forest out there.” I continued as I pointed out to it.

“Well, at least you’re safe now. That area is called the deadheads.” “Deadheads? W-why?” I asked Alby. 

“ Well, to be honest that place is where the people that died buried into the soil.” Hearing those words coming out of Alby’s mouth, I felt my cold sweat dripping down my spine once again.

I felt my face being paled. I stood there not knowing what to do.  _ No my innocent thoughts!! Nope! Don’t run away from meh!! _

While I was having a tough time digesting Alby’s words, Alby was already talking with a different guy.

“Aye, is this the new Greenie?”

_ Alrighty someone wants a death wish aye? _

“Excuse me Mr. I-don’t-know-your-name, for your information I ain’t a Greenie. I am Emily, Emily Paige for god's sake.” I said with my hands on my hips leaning close to this Asian dude’s face, pissed off. 

“ I’m not listening, but keep talking. I enjoy the way your voice makes my ears bleed.” Okay THAT went over board. 

“Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort today?” I sassed to the Asian dude who has now-pissed-off-face.

“You Greenie,” he growled continuing, “You better watch out for your words. Or if you wish I will be honored to rip that mouth of your apart.” I laughed at his face for a while. 

“Hey Mr. sarcasm, I’d insult you, but the sad truth is that you wouldn’t understand and if I ever tried to explain it to you, your brain might implode from information overload. So I will pass tonight because I don’t want any blood on my precious hands, thank you very much!” I exclaimed smirking. 

“Cya~ Mr. I-don’t-know-your-name.” I said leaving a fuming hot headed Asian dude and Alby behind and walked towards Newt. 

“Hey, Newt.” I greeted him. “Who is that?” I asked pointing to a chubby guy running towards where Newt and I were.

“That is Chuck. He is younger than you by few years, I guess. He was the Greenie until you were sent over to our Glade.”

“Newt!” The chuck guy yelled getting his full attention. “Is that the newbie neat to you?” 

“Please refrain yourself from calling me Newbie or Greenie. I have a name if you still have your brain with you.” I said getting tired of people calling me Shanks, Greenie, and Newbie as if I don’t have a name. 

“Oh, sorry...Um, you are??”  _ Oh god he looks so down...Cute! _

“The name’s Emily. Emily Paige.” I said throwing my glorious fake smile to him. 

“I heard that your name is Chuck?” I replied as if I read his mind just now. 

“Um.. yeah. Anyway NIce to meet you, Emily!” he beamed “Nice to meet you too, Chuck.” I said with my famous fake smile. 

“You should smile more and laugh more, Chuck. It suits you.” Chuck looked stunned for a minute until all his blood rushed to his head. 

“T-thank you.” he stuttered.  _  Owww. that is cute. _ “Umm...I’ll see you around Emily! Um...Bye!” with that poor adorable Chuck ran away blushing madly. 

“Newt,” I called, “did I do something wrong? He seems to have fever.” I said ever so innocently. 

“Oh great, we have ourselves a bloody sass-queen.” he sighed while I laughed. 

“Well, I feel  _ bloody _ welcomed!” I said mimicking his accent.

“Hey,” a deep voice joined in. “Hmm? Who are you?” I asked turning around. 

“My name’s Ben, love. And you’re?” Ben said smiling 

“Emily. Emily Paige. Nice to meet you, Ben dear.” I giggled sheepishly. 

“Well, Emily. Have a drink.” Ben said giving me a weird looking drink to me. 

“What the hell is this?” I asked him. “Gally’s special receipt.”  Ben told me. 

“God knows what he puts in there.” Newt joined in.

_ Alrighty, this drink looks like...piss. Ewwww...Oh well, here goe nothing. _

I took a deep breath and started to drink this “special drink” of Gally’s.  _ Ewwww It’s dis~gus~ting~~. Who would drink this sh*t. _

The drink left a burning sensation in my poor throat. But I drank the whole thing my mind getting dizzy. 

“D-done.” I stuttered Feeling dizzy all of sudden. “This,” I muttered loud enough for Ben and Newt to hear, 

“This taste like Gally’s piss. It’s so DISGUSTING.” **_*hic *hic_** _huh? Why am I hiccupping?_

Newt laughed at me for hiccupping. Than everything seems to sound like a burr in my ears. 

I stood up as I tried to walk only to fall on my poor knees. “Why, ” I whispered. “Why can’t I stand at all?” I exclaimed horrified. 

Sitting on the ground I couldn't do anything. ”Minho!” I heard a muffled sound of a certain british accent boy yell. “Come over here!” 

_ Why call him over? Why him? I can stand on my own two legs. _

Gathering my strength to pull myself up I stood up but It was unsteady. 

“I can walk on my own, ” I heard my own voice flow out. “I don’t need any Shanks to carry me like a potato sack.” 

my words flowed out so naturally that it sounded so convincing to me as well. 

**_*_ ** **_hic *hic_ ** Hiccupping. Urg. I tried to make my way to Homestead to rest my poor head. 

“Emily, you’re not right in the head right now.” Ben said to me as he stood up.

“Emily stay here with Newt. I’ll call someone over to pick you up to go to your bed.” with that blurry image of Ben ran away from my vision. 

“Newt,” I slurred. “Where  **_*hic_ ** do I  **_*hic_ ** slee- **_*hic_ ** eep?” I asked with in between my unstoppable hiccups. 

“Minho, sleep with him. He has a extra bed in his room as far as I know. Is that Okay with you?” Newt asked me.

“ **_*hic_ ** who is th- **_*hic_ ** this Min- **_*hic_ ** ho~?” I replied trying to grasp onto my conscious and try not to black out. 

But failing miserably, I began to fall. 

Embracing myself for the impact but fall onto strong pair of arms that hugged me to their body.  _ I _

_ t’s warm... _

After that I became unconscious. 


	3. Where am I and Why are you here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the hell am I?
> 
> What has happened???
> 
> Wait....A dream? A memory??
> 
> What the hell...
> 
> Just...why me???

**Chap 3 - Where am I and Why are you here?**

“...mily” _ huh? What was that? Urg. My poor brain hurts so much. _

“Emily,” a deep voice called out to me. “Wha~t-a” I groaned.

“Wake up you slinthead.” the deep voice replied back laughing a little.  _ Wha- who’s laughing at me? _

“No~” I whined, not wanting to wake up just yet. 

“Emily, then could you at least let go of my shirt? I’m gonna go out for breakfast.”  _ wait a minute. Me holding a shirt? What the hell is going on? _

Groaning I sat up from a comfy bed.  _ Wait a minute, a comfy bed?  _

Sudden realization hit hard across my face as I quickly jumped out of the bed looking around where I was.

“Emily, you look like a cat that got alerted early in the morning.” the voice that laughed commented. 

I turned to see the owner of the voice. 

_ @/#&@×€$*÷¥+₩$^@¥+¥!!!! What the- _ my eyes landed on a guy that I sassed with the on my first day of Glade. 

“Why am I here?” I asked him. “And also what is your name? Because apparently I can't call you Mr. I-don't-know-your-name.” I said running a hand through my thigh long blonde hair. 

“Minho,”  _ Minho? Isn't that the guy Newt mentioned yesterday about the spare bed? _

“So you are a Minho, that Newt mentioned about a  _ spare _ bed, aye?” I asked him. 

“Nope, you got it wrong. It's  _ the _ Minho not  _ a _ Minho. You are looking at one and only Minho so be honored!” he exclaimed.

“Okay, Minho.” I said. “You are one heck of sarcastic ball who's ego is soooooo big that you only care about yourself.” I mumbled. 

It seemed to be still dark. I looked out the window to see that sun is yet to rise.  _ Why am I this early? _

“Minho, why did you wake me up this early?” I asked him.

“Well kitty, I’m a runner so in order to make it back in time before the doors close I need to go out early. But I was trying to sleep when you whimpered while shivering, I gave you my blanket but you suddenly grabbed my shirt not letting it go.” Minho said shrugging his shoulders. 

_ I whimpered?? Wha- No I would never do that! _ “I would never do that Minho.” I said feeling my face getting hot.

“Pfft, then why are you blushing madly? Are you in love with me perhaps?” Minho replied amused. 

“I...I...” losing my words my face seems to burn. Feeling embarrassed I tried to cover my face with two warm blankets that smelled nice. 

_ The blankets are warm. They smell very nice...Just like Min-  _ “No! No! Emily step out of it!!” I yelled to myself getting a sexy smirk from Minho. 

_ Wait what! SEXY SMIRK???? Brain what is wrong with ya this morning!! Jesus Christ God save me~!  _

While I was internally dying inside, I didn't notice Minho walking out of the room. 

_ That is my NOW roommate. Wait if he is a runner if might ha- No! Emily step out of it stop thinking about Minho that sarcastic asshole!  _

Standing up I walked to the bathroom and take a quick shower before anyone comes in. 

After finishing a clod as shower, as we all seemed to know there is no  _ shucking _ boiler, at all. 

Making my way to the kitchen area, I see someone already cooking.

“Excuse me?” I said out loud. “Yeah? Oh it's you, greenie.” a male voice said.

“Im Emily. I ended up waking up too early. Do need any help?” I offered him. 

“Hmmm...” he thought for a while then nodded at me. “Could you peel those potatoes for me? Then you can set up the tables for runners.” he instructed me. 

Smiling a fake smile, I did as I was told. The silence filled the whole kitchen area only the sound of chopping and peeling was heard. 

I was peeling the potatoes as I was told, I heard someone coming in. 

“Good morning Frypan. Good to see you making breakfast for everyone.” he said.

“Oh? Greenie helping you out hey? I thought you hated people going into your fridge and kitchen.” I felt frustrated and anger boiling inside me. 

_ How dare he insult people like that! That is so rude! What did his shanking mother taught him, aye?  _

I took deep breath to calm down myself from punching the guy across the face. 

_ Remember never hurt other Gladers.  _ Alby’s voice seemed to ring in my head keeping me from hurting that guy. 

I swiftly turned to look at the guy who said that my eyes found their way to Newt. 

“Hey Newt~” I beamed to him. “I decided to do something  _ productive  _ today.” I said giving away my fake smiles. 

“Why are you so early?” Newt asked. “Why can’t  _ I _ be early? If you’re up early, aye?” I sassed. 

“Well anyways I you have to try out all of the duties. So I guess you’re starting with Cook? That’s fine too. Just saying.” Newt announced like a British professionist. 

_ Well, it can’t be helped. He’s so kind to people and is up for a joke anytime. _ “Frypan, I finished what you have instructed me to do. What do  do now?” I asked him after I have finished peeling the potatoes.

“Chop them.” was his only reply. With a speed that I thought I never had for chopping potatoes, just decided to show. 

Perfect cuts and evenly sliced potatoes were done less 5 minute, ready to be cooked and served. 

“Frypan, I’m done~” I called over. “Already?” “Umm... yeah.” I replied unsurely while Frypan was looking at my now-sliced-potatoes. 

“Wow...” he admired. “You’re really good at this.” “Oww...Thanks Frypan.” I thanked him patting him on his back.

“Well, can you now set up the tables?” Frypan asked me.

“Sure, why not?” I said smiling at him which is also a fake smile.

With that I went to the tables and wiped the table and gotten ready for the breakfast.

Humming a little song that I usually hum, I gladly set up the table, all ready to eat. 

“Emily,” Frypan called. “Yeah?” I called back. “

Set these up for me could you?” 

“Yea, I will. Do I just set these up here and there?”

“Yeah, good luck with that, Emily.” 

The breakfast was so quick that I never knew that we ever had breakfast at all.

Apparently being a Cook is cleaning up dishes of 50 different Gladers and preparing 50 serves, three times a day. 

Since I had finished my stuff in the kitchen, I decided to take a look around jobs in the Glade. 

“Newt, are you gardening?” I asked him who was crouching down on the ground. 

“Well, you could say that.” Newt replied looking up from his work wiping his sweat with his right hand.

“Newt, what is beyond the walls? Why are they out there? Who made this maze and why did they make it?”

I threw my questions at poor Newt who was startled by my questions. 

“Well, why don’t you ask Alby? He bloody knows more than me.” Newt laughed as he said. 

"Well, Alby is kind of imitating to be honest. But while on the other hand you’re friendly and I don’t know...Kind?” I said unsure.

The whole day, I talked with Newt about the Glade.

All day I tried to ignore Minho since this morning was very awkward.  _ Hahahaha  _ I internally laughed at myself. 

_ Why am I Like this??  _ Feeling very tired, I decided to sleep in the bed that I slept in last night. 

 

_ “Ava Paige you have no right to send these kids over to the maze. It is not right.” A woman in her late 20 said.  _

_ “These kids need their freedom. Don’t take it away from them. WICKED is bad, Ava. please listen to me.” the woman begged and pleaded but no bail, she was taken away from Councillor Paige.  _

_ “ _ _ Ava, I’m your Only relative left! How could you do this to me? Why? I thought we understood each other.” the woman yelled whose voice was similar to Emily’s.  _

_ They were families. Blood related family, and yet, Ava didn’t took a last glance at her.  _

_ Councillor Paige, a doctor that took care of patients have been working with the WICKED for a cure to the Flare.  _

_ Flare, a disease that eats your brain making you to lose sanity at all cost, going over  _ **_gone_ ** _._

_T_ _he woman knew she was unable to stop Ava no matter what._

_The guards took the woman away and injected her that made her younger and have a memory loss._

_“Councillor Paige, The serum has worked on her. She is possibly at age of 8. Which is quite surprising.” a man said smiling._

_“Since she is Immune, It is very...useful.”_

_“Well,” THe man turning back to the wome- girl chuckled lowly._

_“Your name is Emily. Emily Paige. Did you understood me?” He asked her._

_“Yes, sir.” the woman who was now named Emily replied with stoic face._

_She looked like as her feelings have drained out of her unable to feel anymore._

_She was smart even if she had lost her memories._

_She built and created, manipulating things and people._

_It was horrible._

_A robotic girl moving as she was instructed, nothing more nothing less._

_Her freedom was taken away from her._

_“Councillor Paige-” he ‘Emily’ was cut off by Councillor  Paige talking._

_“Mother,” she said not even taking a quick glance at her._

_“Call me mother, Emily dear.” Then she finally looked up giving her smile._

_“Yes, mother.” she replied not meeting her eyes at all._

 


End file.
